


Cool for the Summer

by 50shadesofsubtext



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, SPN AU Bingo, Summer Camp, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50shadesofsubtext/pseuds/50shadesofsubtext
Summary: Cas hates his roommate at the summer camp. He'll do anything to get Dean kicked out of his cabin.Fill for my SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square roommate!au.





	Cool for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Demi Lavato's song of the same name.

Cas hated the stupid summer camp. The food sucked, his roommate was an asshole, he had to use porta-potties, and they couldn’t even swim in the lake.

“Castiel,” Anna told him, “we’ll only be here a month. Take advantage of the time away.”

Anna did have a point. It was the first time in years he had time away from his parents. It was the only break he got from the strict, religious life they lived.

Anna didn’t have it as bad as him though. She got to share a cabin with Hannah, something about twins getting first pick, in girl’s camp on the other side of the lake. He wished he could bunk with his little sisters.

Instead, he bunked with Dean. They were both sixteen, but that was where their similarities stopped. Dean listened to music on his phone and Cas didn’t know where he charged the phone, but it was definitely against the rules for him to have it. Dean snuck out at night to heaven only knew where, and he avoided talking to Cas like his life depended on it.

Cas might have made an effort to talk to him if he showed any enthusiasm to speak.

Cas had a plan though. If could figure out where Dean snuck out to at night, or catch him with his phone, maybe he could get Dean in enough trouble to get him moved to a different cabin. It would make the rest of the month marginally better.

It was almost the end of the first week when Cas feigned sleep and waited for Dean to sneak out. He waited a minute after the door closed and followed him out the door. The moon was full overhead, and Cas had no trouble following Dean’s figure through the trees and down to the beach at the lake. He waited at the tree line for a minute before he heard someone else crashing through the trees and undergrowth toward them.

His first thought was that Dean was meeting up with a girl and Cas smiled, that would totally get him kicked out. A small figure approached him. He had shaggy hair and Dean ruffled it before saying, “Jeez Sammy, you need to wash your hair.”

“Shut up. We’re at camp.”

“Whatever loser. Bet I can swim across the lake faster than you can.”

“No way, I’m way faster than you!”

“Think so? I’m older!”

“And you’re bragging about it?” Sam asked.

Dean didn’t answer, just stood up and stripped off his shirt and shorts, running to the lake in his boxers. Sammy was only a step behind him.

Cas watched, but only long enough to make sure Dean wasn’t gonna do anything worth reporting. They swam around the lake and then had a big splash fight. Cas went back to the cabin to try and get sleep before the bell rang in the morning.

He wasn’t sure why his dreams had a shirtless Dean coming out of the lake, moonlight shining off the water covering him.

 

* * *

 

It was a few more days before Cas got the courage to report Dean. He probably wouldn’t have, except Dean wouldn’t stop playing music during Cas’ bible study time.

Dean could have left the cabin. He could have turned off the music. He could have done anything but grin wildly at Cas’ glares.

The report didn’t do anything but make it worse.The counselors took Dean’s phone away which made him grumpy and then confined him to the cabin so Cas couldn’t avoid being around him.

Or at least, he was afraid to leave the cabin for fear of Dean’s retaliation.

Their standoff only lasted a couple of days before Cas cracked. “Why do you hate me so much?” Cas cried out after their two-hour long staring contest from across the cabin.

“Me? Hate you? Dude, you got me turned in. I can’t even go see Sammy anymore.”

Sammy. The boy at the lake. Cas wasn’t supposed to have seen that. “Who’s Sammy?”

“My little brother. Dad shipped us here so he could go on a month-long bender.”

Cas stopped short at that. He didn’t know anyone who drank. “Your father sent you away so he could drink?”

Dean’s eyes widened, “Don’t go putting your holy roller bullshit on me. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“I apologize that I stopped you from seeing your brother.”

“Dude. I don’t do chick flick moments. Read your Bible and mind your own business.”

Cas looked down at the book on his lap. “ _Thou shalt love thy neighbour as thyself_.” The words mocked him. He glanced back up at Dean. Dean rubbed the charm on his necklace, and Cas wondered if reminded him of his brother. Cas wondered what he would do if someone stopped him from seeing his sisters.

“Do you want me to get him for you?” Cas asked quietly, and Dean’s head shot up.

“Don’t do me any favors.”

“It’s the least I can do.”

Dean nodded after a second. “Thanks. He’s with the rest of the twelve-year-olds.”

Cas put the book down and pulled on his shoes.

Sam was cool, and he got along with Cas really well. Dean teased them about how big of nerds they were together. Aside from the teasing, Dean was nice to Cas. Really nice. Sam came by every time he could sneak away, and the three boys got close, playing games and sneaking out to the lake every night.

Dean was only on cabin patrol for a week, and when the week was up, Cas worried Dean would go back to ignoring him. He didn’t. He started sitting with Cas at lunch, going to activities with him. Sometimes, Cas caught Dean looking at him, and he wondered what Dean was thinking about. He probably caught Cas staring at him sometimes too. Really, Cas just wanted to trace patterns with Dean’s freckles. He got more and more because they were out in the sun every day. Sometimes Cas dreamed about it at night and woke up with morning wood that he had to hide.

Once Dean got out of his grumpy attitude, they started making friends. Dean got close to a husky guy named Benny and a skinny, knock-kneed guy named Garth. Cas even introduced Dean and Sam to Anna and Hannah. Cas tried to hide the uncomfortable feeling he got when Dean flirted with Anna, twirled her red hair around his finger.

They had a co-ed bonfire one night, the next to last weekend of the camp. They drank hot chocolate together until Dean pulled Cas aside, “We should take everyone back to the cabin.”

Cas looked at him surprised, “Why?”

“We could play truth or dare.” Cas glanced over at his sisters, wondering if it was just an excuse to kiss Anna. “Come on. It'll be fun!” Dean told him.

Cas finally relented at Dean’s smirk. They grabbed their friends and siblings and took them through the woods back to their cabin. Dean and Benny kept trying to scare the twins on the walk, jumping out from behind trees at them, and Cas got between them and pulled his arms through theirs. “Dean,” he said in an even voice, “stop trying to scare my sisters.”

When they made it back to the cabin, Dean put everyone in a circle on the floor and looked at Benny. “Truth or dare?”

They went a few rounds before the dares changed from licking the floor to licking someone’s ear to kissing. Dean and Anna had the first kiss. Cas wasn’t sure why his stomach felt like it was tied in knots. He looked away, picked mud off his shoe, and when he looked back up, Dean was grinning at him.

“Cas, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why did you look so uncomfortable during that kiss?”

“She’s my sister,” he said, hoping no one could see the blush on his cheeks. “No one wants to see their fifteen-year-old sister kissing their friend.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “So you wouldn’t be uncomfortable with me kissing Benny?”

“That’s different.”

“Because we’re boys?”

Cas wanted to say yes. He could recite the bible passages that talked about homosexuality by memory. He remembered looking them up the first morning after he had a dream about Dean.

Hannah spoke up first. “God said to love our neighbours like ourselves. It shouldn’t matter that you’re boys.”

The answer surprised Cas. That was not what their parents taught them. “That’s what Charlie says anyway.” Cas saw the blush on Hannah’s cheeks and the smile on her lips before she looked down at her shoes.

“Uh oh, Cas. Big brother code dictates you got to keep all the boys away from little sisters.”

Anna smiled, “Actually, Charlie is in our camp, the cabin next to us.”

“Oh,” Dean said. “Cas, it looks like you got someone in your corner.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Nothing. It’s your turn, ask someone.”

Cas glared at him, “Dean, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What do you mean, someone in my corner?”

“Dare.”

“No.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a solid minute before someone cleared their throat. Cas thought it might be Sam.

Dean lowered his eyes first and looked at Cas’ hand. Cas followed his eyes down and watched Dean’s hand scoot closer until their fingers touched. Cas was too shocked to move away. “I think you know,” Dean said in a quiet voice.

Cas swallowed and looked at their fingers brushing, too scared to move. Benny cleared his throat first and stood, “Well, it’s getting late.”

Garth jumped up too and looked at the twins, “Ladies, would you like me to escort you back to the fire?”

Cas heard the rustling around them, felt someone ruffle his hair on the way. Probably Hannah. Then the door shut and Cas was afraid to move his eyes away from Dean’s hand on top of his.

Dean moved first, turning to face Cas. “It’s okay.”

“What is?”

“This.” Dean threaded his fingers between Cas’ and squeezed. Cas let out the breath he’d held. He knew this was wrong.

“Dean, I—” Dean cut off his words with a press of his lips. And yeah, it might be wrong, but Dean’s lips felt right.

Cas sat up on his knees to get a better angle and let go of Dean’s hand to wrap around his back, the other hand reaching for Dean’s jaw.

Dean pulled back, breaking the contact. “You okay with this?”

Cas answered with his lips crashing back into Dean’s. The first kiss was sweet, but this kiss… this kiss heated him up from the inside. He felt his dick give a twitch and he pulled back. He could do this, but there was no way he could do more.

“Wait, uh…” Cas struggled for breath. He pulled Dean back in, soft and sweet and gave him a peck, telling him without words to keep in slow. Dean nodded against his mouth. Their hands intertwined again, and Dean sat back on his heels, putting their hands between them. Dean’s fingertips traced soft patterns against Cas’ palms. “How did you know?” Cas asked.

Dean looked up and moved a hair back into the peaks atop Cas’ head. It must have fallen out while they were kissing. “I just knew. I’m pretty good at that.”

“You mean you have gaydar?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled. “Do you want to go back to the fire?”

Cas thought for a moment before nodding. They walked through the trees hand-in-hand until they made it to the clearing and Dean gave Cas a quick peck on the cheek before dropping his hand.

They found their friends by the hot chocolate bar, and Dean gave Cas a drink before getting his own.

“I wasn’t sure you two would make it out of that cabin tonight,” Benny joked.

Dean pushed him back playfully, “Get your mind out of the gutter, dude.”

Hannah came over with a trailing redhead she introduced as Charlie. Cas didn’t miss the way their fingers kept brushing each other. “Where is Anna?”

Hannah pointed across the fire where Garth and Anna were talking animatedly. They laughed when Garth tripped over the air they walked through. “That kid has all the grace of a grizzly bear,” Dean said.

When the camp counselors finally put the fire out, Dean and Cas grabbed hands again to walk to their cabin. They hugged when they were away from other’s eyes. Dean pressed a kiss into Cas’ hairline and let go of Cas to crawl into bed.

“Good night, Cas,” Dean told him from the other bed when they both settled down.

“Yeah, you too,” Cas told him in a soft voice.

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Not if I see you first.”

“Not a chance.”

“You gonna wake me up then?”

“Maybe I’ll just stare at you like you do to me.”

“I do not!”

“Cas, you always watch me.”

“I do not.”

“You do too!”

“I look at your freckles.”

“That’s weird.”

“They’re cute.”

“You’re cute.”

“You’re cuter.”

“Dude, you are such a sap.”

“You like it.”

“Maybe.”

“Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Cas.”


End file.
